Sound Ninja three, first instalment
by Thunder Bender18
Summary: this is a whatif story of the sound ninja three had they not died do to orochimaru's jutsu this is the first of many installments to come based on reviews it gets
1. Chapter 1

Zaku awoke in cold sweat on the dingy hospital bed. The room was a vapid gray, and seemed unsanitary with dusty boxes on shelves and different assortments of tools lying around. A Cockroach was creeping around is leg waiting for slightest implication of decay so it could begin its feast. The disgusted Zaku smacked it away. He looked at his hand in confoundment, He could move it!!! He could move his arms. He touched his finger tips and found that he couldn't feel them at all. He circumspectly tore off the flesh of the the tip if his ring finger. There was a metal aperture like a finger sized version of the one in his palms. So he had done it anyway, he thought. Lord Orochimaru had informed him that the ultimate power would be bestowed on him if he had succeeded in his mission. A new chakra skeleton through out his body giving him almost ten times the power. The tubes in his arms were still there but they were complimented by tubes running through is entire body with openings at almost every apendage and much, much more powerful blasts. But i Failed Damn it, He thought. Why would Orochimaru give him this gift anyway. He then felt a sudden stillness. He then realized that he had been moving moments ago and had now stopped. Two Sound Jounin appeared at the door. " Finally some service in this place," he said. He heard a girl's groan behind him. He veered around and saw Kin laying on a bed a few feet away from his. And then everything went black again.

Dosu was waken by a resonating headache. Pieces of Wood and other objects perforated his flesh and muscle all over his body, His mouth tasted of blood and wood, but mostly... sand. "Gaara of the Sand", he was barely able to mutter. He could hardly see because his eye was tumescent and bruised, but he could tell he was in a waste park, trash and litter was illuminated in the moonlight. He could feel he was laying on two planks. He guessed that they had just taken his body and the damaged portion of the roof and thrown them in this dump. "I wont", he murmured "I wont end like this". With an astronomic amount of pain and exertion he was able to stand up on to legs and laggardly walk all the way to the main of the village. When he could walk no farther he slumped against a wall and sat down. He peered around and noticed three coffins by the side of the rode. What the hell do the they do with there dead in this village,? He thought., throwing unidentified bodies in the dumpster and leaving loved ones to decay on the road. And i thought the Sound Village was savage. Just then a truck rolled up, Three Sound Village Jounin got out and went to the back. They emerged with what appeared to be three bodies all wrapped up with brown cloth and tight wire. He observed the heads or at least what he thought was the heads of two of the bodies. He gasped in realization, he recognized the hair emanating from the heads. One was brown and wildly unkempt the other was beautifully flowing raven colored. Zaku and Kin!!!, he thought. How did they have died, they had both persevered through there matches at the Chunin exams though Zaku was acceded ly worse for the wear. Then spasmodicaly Kin Shrieked. "Damn this one's awake, Lake come help me with her", One of the Sound Ninjas said.

The two fought to push her in as she abjectly tried to push back. Suddenly they both descried a extremly high pitched whistling and the both fell sprawling. An acuate blast of air shot from Zaku's wrapping, his arm reached out of the breach and he viciously ripped apart his cloth prison. Needles protruded out of Kin's binding and spun rapidly releasing her. They looked down at their former captor's. " They caught a hard blast of my Melody Arm, that particular pitch agitates all centers of the brain. They'll be out for at least a week", Dosu divulged limping over to them. " Well I wouldn't say they have that long", announced Zaku as he lifted his hand toward the three men. "No we don't want to go team killing at the current situation" Dosu inferred, we don't know whats going on with the Sound Village at the moment. "So who's this" asked Kin pointing to the third body. They gazed as Dosu unwrapped it revealing a small little boy who could be no older than nine or ten. He was still breathing but looked badly bruised, He had short charcoal hair and tanish calloused ski, he war belt with the Sound Village colors on hit and The Sound Village insignia was on the buckle. " A Genin from the sound village, probably wanted for the same reason as you two", Dosu guessed uncertainly. "But what reason is that" Kin asked.

They heard men's voices in the distance and saw a lights coming there way. "Someone will most feasibly be very angry if their victims aren't where they are supposed to be", Dosu said. He turned to the Sound Ninja on the ground and did a hand sign combination and touched the three men's heads. Physical Alteration Jutsu! He said and the three men transformed into Zaku, Kin and the little boy. " That jutsu will stay in affect until the transformee transforms back by themselves, and by then i don't think it will be our problem anymore,The three of them transformed into the three Jounin and hid the boy behind them. They were approached by a group of five Sound Ninjas. "You could have at least put them in coffins for us" the lead one said. The Sound Three stood unmoving as the squad of five imprudently through the bodies in the coffins. "Might I ask exactly what those three are going to be used for" Dosu asked. "You know, Lord Orochimaru is going to use them for his special summoning jutsu tomorrow. "So refresh my memory, what the hell is this special summoning"Zaku said. "Lord Orochimaru is going to use them has living sacrifices to summon some old dead guys" It was like a bombshell had just been dropped on them. "Lord Orochimaru betray us?" Kin said as if she couldn't comprehend the idea;once the five sound ninja had left. "So it seems" Dosu said wistfully. " Thats why he gave me the upgrades anyway, he needed me to have movable limbs so my body was operational", Zaku realized tempestuously.

The three of them; with the little boy on Dosu's back went to an inn on the other side of the village. "A room with 3 beds and a sofa.. That will cost 300$. "Thats the last of the money we were given" Dosu said. " We can worry about that tomorrow" Zaku said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two on Monday


	3. Chapter 3

Zaku woke up with the sun shining causticly in his eyes, it was beginning the afternoon; he had a long night and sleep hadn't wanted to decamp from his eyes that morning. He looked around the room and saw that Kin and Dosu were just getting up too. "Today", Dosu said, startling Zaku. "Is the day of Chunin Exam Finals". "What, Its been that long already", Kin said. "Yeah, its hard to believe i was knocked out for a month" Dosu said. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the Oni Hiru on my back. So we haven't missed it, Zaku's thought was interrupted by Kin's voice. "So what's your name kid". Dosu and Zaku wheeled around to see the child sitting on the table in a meditating position staring at them. "My name" he started, "My name is Hai Koubai, now where is Lord Orochimaru". "Mmmhmm", Dosu chuckled "Your "lord" was going to have u killed little one". He didn't seem to take this easily "Your lying!!!" "I'm his most extraordinary student!!!!". Dosu was unperturbed " Yes believe what u want it makes no difference to me, if u come grips with reality or not your predicament not mine. Hai just sat there in affronted reluctance to listen. "So whats our plan," Zaku said breaking the awkward silence. "Whatever Orochimaru is planning it going down at the Chunin Exams" said Dosu "So whatever we're gonna do we gonna have to do it there" Kin interrupted. "This is going to be very interesting".

When they arrived at the Stadium rooftop they saw Sasuke Chakra standing on the wall exhorted by ebullient fans. "Ugh its that Ucheaha kid", Zaku said sourly. "And Gaara of the Desert" Dosu said with almost quaking in his voice. Sasuke had big glowing ball of lightning looking Chakra in his hand and started charging at Gaara. "What the hell kinda Jutsu is that" Kin said agog. Sasuke charged up to Gaara's Sand Dome and pushed the Chidori in at lightning fast speed. "You see", Dosu said " Thats the only student Orochimaru desires". Hai stood there unmoved. There was a scream and Sasuke tore his arm out of the Sand Dome bleeding. The Dome collapsed there were two small explosions in the stands. In the Distance a three headed hydra serpent was making its way in the village. "Oookay" said Kin. All the people in the stands were asleep except a few men and an army of Sound Ninja. Sand and Sound Ninja were advancing in at all sides and the village was being evacuated. "Hmm even the Great Village hidden in the leaves couldn't not save its people when taken by surprise" Dosu declared, "What a bequest given to us that we witness the greatest Ninja Village at its downfall from such a vantage point". The evacuation didn't seem to be moving rapidly enough for the incursion seemed to be moving faster than escape could occur. " It's time to transpose our objective from a week ago"Dosu started " We will take our revenge on the village we fought for and betray us". "Lets go" Kin smirked

The three of them landed on a road where a squad of Sound Ninja were rushing in. Zaku held out his hand to signal them to stop, seeing his headband they did. "What, what is it", one of them said. Using his open hand he blasted them all " Super Sonic Sound Wave!!!!!". A family was trying to get out of their house, a Sound Ninja seeing them rushed at them with a Kunai in his hand. Right before he was about to strike four thick needles appeared to almost materialize in his temple sending his body crashing into the wall. A little boy was wandering around looking at the battle and Sound Chunin nearly landed on him from an aerial attack, but was blasted in mid air from Splicing Sound wave into a couple of his cohorts. "Heh what was that Zaku" Kin chuckled "What" he shouted back, "Don't tell me your going soft on us", "What the hell are you talking about", "Out of all the ninjas here u just randomly picked the one that was attacking a little kid", "Shut up, your one to talk, like u just decided to kill the guy that just happened to be attacking that family," that ticked her off, " That was just cause I could easily catch him off guard so shut up". "Both of u little children shut up and focus" Dosu shouted. Two squads were rushing toward him, he held out both his Melody arms out at full strength and they all fell sprawling row by row. "This is getting us no where", as he said that he noticed three ninja and a smaller animal heading into a nearby forest, "Thats where Ucheaha and Gaara headed also, that seems to be where the real party is." "So then thats where we're headed" Zaku said


	4. Chapter 4

The forest was still in halcyon quiet, birds chirped and leaves brushed noiselessly as the three of them jumped from limb from limb of the broad trees. The were marks on the trees that they were using to trail the other ninja. "I recognized one of them as that kid from the Chunin exam, the one that was asleep or knocked out". "And another was that uppity girl from that kicked Zaku's ass", Kin said smirking, "But I didn't see other one". "Yeah well he was that loser that was apparently able to knock u out after I got beat". Suddenly the markings stopped. "What now" said Kin. "I'm no su-" Dosu was interrupted by a faint sound behind him. "I think this little mission just got a little more difficult" he announced.

Hai was still waiting on the roof. He had seem them depart and head into the forest nearby. He could hear that that there at least five groups besides them in the forest, eleven closest to them with nine of them unconscious, two moving rapidly indicating a fight, three were traveling toward the direction where the two were fighting, and there was a giant convulsion of masses headed toward the fight also, and there were two moving together; one very wounded, was headed toward the edge. Hee, he thought if they wanted to track somebody they should have brought me. Suddenly he heard three more people, heading toward Zaku, Kin, and Dosu.

All three them were very strange looking. One was lucidly female; evidence as her exorbitant breasts hidden in thick golden fur all over her body. Another was dressed in only in shorts and had a lime color about his skin, The final one was bald and had a turtle shell on his back. "So these are the ones that were able to fool Lord Orochimaru, you could hardly tell by there blotchy mugs", the female derided. "It looks like our little switcheroo didn't exactly unnoticed as planned" said Dosu. "A battle would be fun, but I would rather just kill them all in one strike. "Well your gonna find thats easier said than done", Zaku shouted blasting the ground making an explosion of dust, and with that the three of them fled in three separate directions. "Ugh looks like this will take longer than we thought, We probably wont be back catch the Come Come Paradise tv special," the bald one complained. "Not if we can do this extra quickly", the female said.

Dosu rushed speedily through brush, he desisted when he came to a waterfall and chakra stood on near the top, waiting. So where are you, he thought. Suddenly one of then shot out of the water fist out, the lime one. Dosu was scantly able to evade. As he was falling toward the water he was caught abruptly by unprepossessing serpentine protruding from the waterfall, "What are these, Eels?" There teeth jutted out like shrapnel, piercing Dosu's arms and legs inflicting unimaginable anguish. Another gigantic one shot out of the water straight at him. Dosu ripped his arms out of the other eels' jaws, causing even more pain, he held his melody arm out in front of him and a wave of energy that appeared to be pressurized air flowed out, " Sound Shield" he shouted. The wave of sound came as one plane and the eel crashed into it. "Hmm impressive" the man said. "Apparently Lord Orochimaru taught you the way of the sound. "I've heard of you, your the one they call Unagito, The Man of the Eels. One of Orochimaru's right hand man's special Ops. As he was talking a swarm of little eels jumped out of the water. Dosu leaped into the air sending a cannonade of shuriken and Kunai at the little eels. "Not so fast"said Unagito putting his hands together in a hand sign, all of the little eels came together to make another gigantic one. Dosu quickly reached out his Melody Arm using his sound technique to bring it down. As it crashed down and hit earth Unagito smiled banefully, The giant eel raised its head and blasted a burst of sound big it dislodged its skull from his spine. "I dabble in sound style myself". Dosu; ready this time, made another Sound Shield and gyrated rapidly spinning the blast toward Unagito, who dodged it and landed on a large tree. "Big Mistake!!!" Dosu shouted thrusting his arm out, he used his sound to vibrate the tree so much that it ruptured and exploded casting splinters everywhere. Unagito got back up, his body riddled with splinters of wood. "Urgh". "You don't really talk much do you", Dosu said getting back into battle stance , "no matter because soon you wont be talking much at all". Unagito regained composure and made another hand sign making him disappear. He reappeared in the water behind Dosu punching him in the back of the head. He then held his hand sign and was swallowed by an Eel even bigger than the other two. The Eel looked down and smiled and it was apparent that it was being used as a medium by Unagito. It started generating electricity around its body and Dosu jumped out of the water. "Its over for you !" it shouted sending a blast of electricity at him. Dosu made a giant Sound Shield dome and used his Melody arm to push the blast toward the water, the eel was unaffected. "No matter" Dosu said. "My friend, are you aware of how a simple Microwave works". "What the hell are you babbling about" Unagito shouted back. "Microwaves emit little waves only a little denser than sound waves, that vibrate the water molecules in the substance it is heating until they reach the desired temperature". "I still have no idea what your getting at". "Well do u realize what you're sitting in at this very moment" Dosu replied slowly extending his arm. "Damn It Unagito shouted in final realization sending another blast of electricity at Dosu. Instead of electrocuting him it merely popped him. "No, it was merely a clone" Unagito realized turning around to see Dosu with his melody arm already in the water. The water started to steam and boil and abruptly a big wave of it splashed on to the Eel. "Now Sound Oven!!!" Dosu shouted and there was the smell of searing flesh and a scream. "Mmm boiled Eel" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Zaku stopped on a branch, enervated, he could go no further. He could tell that he had gone much farther than either Dosu or Kin. He looked at the Sound vents in his hands, he knew it was far more virile than it had been during the Chunin exams , but he still felt weak and languorous. The sound of a twig breaking ruptured the silence in a coruscation. He looked up to see the cheetah woman a few yards away, panting. "You sure got a lot of endurance kid",she said, But that can only get you so far. I am Areneko of kawatsume-memori, Kabuto's special Ops. "I don't know or give a damn who that is, all I know is that your ass ugly and I'm about to fix that for you", Zaku shouted back. "Heh", Areneko did series of hand signs, " Sound Style, Art of Beast Mimicry". Her fur stood on end and she grew claws from her fingers and toes, her body mass increased drastically starting with her deltoids and then her quads, Tris and Bis. She had a barbarous bearing in her eyes and waited for his attack.

They stood there staring at each other, the stillness almost seemed quiescent. Zaku's hands were raised at her level and her's at his. Suddenly he raised his hands towards the tops of the trees and blasted, sending a cascade of branches and lumber. Right as it was about to hit her, Areneko seemed to move so fast she disappeared. She appeared beside him and struck him in the neck in rapid kick and spun elbowing him the stomach in one move. As he descended from the tree he took a Kunai out and dug it into the bark. As he did this Areneko attempted to jump down and kick him in the face, she nearly succeeded but he grabbed her ankle just in time and tried to swing her into the tree. She slipped her foot out of his grasp like it was butter, and instead planted it square in the middle of his back. She hit him so hard he was smashed into the tree sticking the back of the Kunai into his chest. She prepared to finish him reading her claws for the nape of his neck, just him time he slipped his hand behind him. "Splicing sound wave!" the force was so great it sent her flying and smashed him into the tree even harder demolishing it but also breaking the arm he used to blast. Zaku got up bruised and beaten. The Kunai was now almost fully in his chest with the blade poking out under his pectorals, a predominant portion of his shirt which had been a tannish white a few minutes ago was now an auburn red.

Kin hadn't gotten very far at all when she was staring at her opponent, Usanagi, the Kazu elder of kawatsume-memori . His shell which was rugged and asperous already, now had gigantic spikes protruding out of it. She immediately rushed at him with needles in her hand in her hand, he jumped back further into trees and tripped on something invisible, He heard a faint Ding and then an explosion. "Thats my sound explosion bell, when ever the ball hits the metal the air instantly vibrates, its like my own version of Splicing Sound style". "Now time to die, I'm gonna make this one long and painful", she said. " I'd like to see that" he replied. "Wind style, Gale Revolution Jutsu" Kin shouted and started spinning slowly at first but the accelerated to such high speeds, then a torrent of needles shot out from her gyrating form. As the bells on the needles rang and the air seemed to swirl. " My Revolution bells will tumble your mind like a washing machine, you'll be lucky if you get a concussion and pass out before you die, it saves you the pain.", "You certainly brag a lot for one so young and inexperienced" he taunted and raised his hands in the air " Earth style size manipulation jutsu". His shell's girth was increased three fold and the spikes were enlarged as the shell closed in on Usanagi.

As the bells continued to ring Usanagi was undisturbed for no sound could get in or out of his fortified self made fortress. When the bells stopped Kin was left on the branch panting, trying to figure out how to get passed Usanagi's defenses. She sent out another shower of needles toward the shell, which were repeled and fell to the ground. Suddenly she heard movement inside the shell even though no sound should have be able to get through. The shell began to rotate and the spikes were enlarged even more. It then shot out with amazing force from the tree to kin, she was hardly able to evade the shell but was not able to miss one of the spikes that shot from the shell and lodged its tip into her kneecap, she stumbled on the branch she landed on and fell down in excruciating pain. Usanagi saw that she was down and shot all of his shells that homed in on Kin to make the kill. She shot her hands into her pockets and produced two bells that she banged onto tree trunk. When the Spikes hit there was an explosion of dust, Usanagi didn't wait for it to clear for kin had know way to use a replacement technique to get away. When he came out of his shell six needles shot from the dust cloud right below his collarbone. "Hmm a sound shield" he thought "Very clever" Kin had barely created the shield before the spikes had landed, and her chakra was depleted because of energy needed to maintain the shield, Seeing no other option, she launched a smoke bomb and fled...

Blood was pounding in Zaku's head and he was feeling dizzy, Areneko was walking toward him with her back awash in blood clutching shuriken in her hand. For reasons he didn't know the words that Lord Orochimaru had said to him before he had taken him under his wing were echoing in his mind. "Come with me and I will make you strong". For reasons also unknown he could feel tears rolling down his face. "Damn it" was all he could say. "Ninja Art Claw Dagger Jutsu!". Her claws grew at amazing speeds and launched toward Zaku barely giving him enough time to leap into the air and chakra balance onto a tree trunk. "Sound Razor!", Zaku shouted emitting a sound blast for hims palms in the from of two spinning discs. Areneko jumped into the air also and twisted her body out of the way of both discs like an acrobat. As she landed Zaku was already rushing toward her, he stuck his arms out airplane style and shouted, "Sound Clones", he screamed. Two splitting images of Zaku appeared on either side of him surprising Areneko. He jumped into the air as one of the clones punched her in the stomach exploding with a sound blast as the other one kicked her in the back of the head also exploding on contact sending her sprawling. From the air Zaku blasted a Super Sonic Sound wave at her only to have it pop as a clone and have he real one appear behind him and kick him in the neck sending him plummeting toward the ground. As soon as he hit she extended her claws into his abdomen tearing muscle and breaking ribs as they came out his back.

Blood was dripping from the roof of his mouth down his throat. It was taking all Zaku had to keep breathing while his body exploded in pain every time he heaved a lung full of air. "I gotta admit" started Areneko panting "You were harder to put down than I expected you would be, I definitely will have missed Come Come no doubt about it". Zaku ignored her, the same words will still echoing in his head. "Come with me I will make you stronger". "Well Then lets see how strong you've made me!," Zaku yelled. Through excruciating agony he lifted up his arms and made a hand sign combination. "What the hell are you doing, you shouldnt even be moving right now" bellowed Areneko. "Sound Snake Jutsu!", Zaku yelled at the top of his lungs. A brobdingnagian blast of sound erupted from his vents in the form of a transparent Giant serpent. "What on earth", gasped Areneko as the snake binded her in its coils lifting her up into the air relieving Zaku of the claws in his body. The snake opened its giant maw and swallowed Areneko and blew up in an explosion of sound. The force was so big it knocked Zaku back into a tree. He looked up at the huge crater left by the explosion.

" There's no way she survived that" he said sneering. He went to lay his head back down to rest when he heard a branch snap. He looked up to see Areneko staggering toward him badly bruised and beaten. He didn't have enough time to react as she rushed toward him kicking him in the claw wound sending him sprawling, It took almost all of his energy to get shakily back up onto his feet. "You stupid little shit", she spat at him, "I see why Lord Orochimaru just used you as a pawn". "Nothing he can do in his great power could ever make you strong! Did you thing that stupid little worm could take me or anyone out!"

Orochimaru's words still rang for in his head. "Shut up, just shut up, get out of my head", he pleaded. "And now apparently your suffering from mental insanity" she jeered. "I had planned to make your death quick and painless but now I'm makin sure that its nice, slow and fun"

"Come with me and I will make you strong", it continued. "I don't need you, I don't need anyone else, I'm strong enough already!", Zaku said with his head down as he pointed his hands toward Areneko. "Oh please do you really think you have enough chakra to hurt me with that" she said. "Just enough" he answered, "You might have noticed me letting air out of my pipes before the battle started" " Yeah so what" she said. "Well what I was really doing is letting out pressure, after every sound attack that I use I need to relieve the pressure in my arms other wise my chakra skeleton will get backed up by the extreme pressure and explode." "And why the hell are you telling me this" she said. "Well if you were observant you would have noticed that I didn't let out any pressure at all during this fight and I used all my best attacks, Sound Clone, Splicing Sound Wave, Super Sonic sound wave, even Sound snake. My tubes are blocked up like heck right now, I'm surprised I didn't blow up killing us both already, but one more blast should do it" he said smirking. "Are you crazy!! What good would come of us both dying! Don't do anything stupid". Zaku squinted his eyes and focused all of the chakra that he had left into his hands and then reached behind his back producing a small translucent ball. "Wha" Areneko started but was interupted by Zaku. " This is all that pressure that was backed up in my body, only now theres even more pressure because its packed up in this small ball. So focused chakra into his hands forming a ball, and used that ball of chakra to hold the pressure. Areneko thought and couldn't help to be amazed. "Yep this baby's so compact I'd say it almost has has the exploding force of a Nuclear bomb, well almost"

"Your crazy if you think you'll be able to hit me with that" but Zaku had already blasted three Sound Clones at her. He jumped into the air while two clones rushed her only to be kicked away by Arenko forgetting that they exploded when they popped, in the wake of the explosions the third clone rushed at her punching her in the stomach giving Zaku the perfect opportunity to strike. "Pressure Bomb!" he shouted as he launched the ball into her stomach.

There explosion was so fierce that it shot Zaku fifty yards in the air landing on the ground, blood that was not his own littered the ground all over the perimeter and now he was sure she was dead. Dead too was the voice of Orochimaru in his head ...

Usanagi felt like he was getting closer, there girl was tired and knew that she could not go much farther. He accelerated feeling he would soon catch her when he smashed into an invisible barrier. He looked up and saw the thing that had stopped him appeared to be a tangle of threads like the ones Kin used to ring her bells, and he was tangled in it. He tried to maneuver his arms out to dislodge him self but was it with a sound that gave him an enormous migraine. He felt very light and realised he was underwater. He still could not move and was sinking down and it felt like he was about to take in water. There where shadowed masses circling above him and he could scarcely make out that they were sharks about to go in for the kill. "Its only genjutsu it cant hurt you" he told him self as he squeezed his eyes and opened them just in time to see kin about the strike him with a needle between her index and middle finger. He used his arm to block but that sent another influx of bells ringing taken him deeper into different trances. "Your caught in my thread web" Kin said panting. "If you move to block my advances you'll set of more bells and each bell has a different ability and a different effect on your body... and more importantly mind. With that said Kin readied her self for her next jutsu, with needles between each finger. "Ninja Art Serpent Strike Jutsu" She lashed out and struck with her needles rapidly jab after jab in the blink of an eye. Usanagi tried all his might to defend against the blows but everytime he moved he set of more bells. Some rang putting his mind in a worse and worse state with every bell, others vibrated in there balls so fiercely that his skin started to burn. There were explosions of sound from some bells and of fire in others and then all was still. Usanagi had stopped flailing, his mind turned to mush and his body not much better. He lay in the web, a vegetable and in one fluid motion Kin ended his pain.

Now that that had been taken care of she set off to find Dosu and Zaku. She found the latter laid by tree near a crater barely alive. Luckily she was the medical specialist of the team and she set out fixing his wounds while else where in the forest Dosu was coming upon a clash of two demons


	6. Chapter 6

Dosu leaped from tree branch to tree branch, ambling on seemingly endlessly. He couldn't sense either Zaku or Kin's Chakra. But what he could sense were two enormous Chakra in the distance, they were the only point he had to lock on so they had become his destination. As he slowly homed in on the traces of the chakra he sense, like a shark smelling traces of blood from a mile away, he started to realize that what ever he was sensing was not average human chakra.

As he drew closer the enormity of the chakra became clearer and it seemed to grow more and more intense. Suddenly he stopped. There was another presence only a few hundred yards away. He hid as the person came nearer, his pursuer was almost silent, not hitting any branches as he came closer. When he appeared Dosu recognized him.

"Your not fooling anyone", Azuma said. "You might as well come out now before I go into those briers and make you come out. Without a choice Dosu stepped out of the bushes and stood before Azuma. "I remember you, you were that boy who defeated Choji, rather quickly at that, or should I say rather soundly. Dosu grunted at the joke.

" And you were that pony tailed boy's teacher, from the Chunin Exams" Azuma activated his cuiseds, they glowed blue with chakra

" You might as well give up now, the rest of your sound army faces defeat from our black ops as we speak. Don't end up dead like most of your buddies, if you turn yourself in as a prisoner you won't get killed.

" My mission is not the same as the soldiers of which you speak and even if it was I would plan of turning my self in to a Leaf roach. Now if you stay in my way I will kill you.

" If thats the way you want it.", Azuma answered and then leaped at Dosu. Dosu activated his Melody arm blades and parried the cuiseds. Azuma swiped and swiped at him and he was barely able to evade, each attack almost grazing his skin. Dosu leaped to another tree to strategies.

He's way to fast for me to dodge his blows, he thought. And it doesn't even look like he's even really trying, just toying with me. Dosu dove toward the ground and drove his melody arms into the ground. The vibrations made such a giant dust cloud that both combatants' vision was incapacitated. Out of his blurred vision Azuma was able to see a shadow coming toward him. He blocked Dosu Melody Arm with his cuiseds but that was what Dosu was expecting. He directed the sharp, loud sound toward Azuma's ears but Azuma was able to flip around it and cut Dosu deeply below the ribs.

Dosu fell back down to the ground and looked down at his wound. "There's no way I can fight this guy", he said out loud. "I hardly beat his student and I cant direct the sound into his ears, he's to fast". He thrust his arms out. "Sound Clone Jutsu", he said and five other Dosu's appeared. He and his counterparts all headed toward different trees. They stuck their melody arms into the trees and vibrated hard enough to cause them all to explode. There was so much mulch and wood debris flying through the air that Dosu was able to use it as a cover to escape, with Azuma on his trail.

Kin and Zaku were heading to he explosion they knew must have been Dosu. Zaku's chest wounds were stitched up with medicine to heal and stop the pain applied to them, and his arm was in a brace made of sticks. They came upon a girl who was helping a boy to his feet. They recognized them as Kankuro and Temari, also from the Chunin exam. "Hey those Sand Ninjas, They went to action when the signal was called, same as the sound and sand Chunin. I think they're part of Orochimaru's plan", Zaku declared. Kankuro stood up and looked them, he was well enough to fight.

With out thinking Zaku hurled five kunai at Temari, who knocked them out of the air with out even opening her fan. He rushed toward her with a punch and she jumped out the way. He flipped around and pointed his two fingers at her, "Splicing Sound Wave"! But nothing happened, he pointed again and still nothing happened. He open his mouth wide and directed it towards Temari, still nothing. "I just don't have enough chakra, I cant blast a sound blast".

"This is just to easy", Temari said, and she rushed toward him knocking him out with her unopened fan. As he fell to the ground Kin prepared her needles.

"Wind style Gale Revolution jutsu". She shot her needles at Kankuro, they didn't hit him but maneuvered around him, attached to them were paper bombs that detached from the needles and attached themselves to Kankuro through some adhesive. Once his entire body was covered in bombs, Kin quickly cut a string and he blew up with a giant explosions, As his smoldering ash fell to the ground Kin noticed something;

"That smell", she said "It doesn't smell like burning flesh should smell like, It smells more like wood burning". But it was too late, Kankuro was already behind her. "Damn it a Substitution".

"Chakra String Whips!" He shouted and he lashed out a Kin with his chakra strings, She shrieked in pain and he rolled her up to him and kicked her in the back, she fell to the ground beside Zaku.

"Well that was annoying" Temari said, and she and Kankuro started off in the same direction Zaku and Kin had just been heading.

Dosu rushed aimlessly at full speed through the trees. He could still sense Azuma trailing him. "Coward, the only reason he's chasing me is because he is to weak to help the real battle at the exam arena"

"No not quite", a voice behind him said, Azuma was standing there with his cuiseds already glowing. "This is actually my mission, to help the Genin and help stop the ninja trailing Sasuke."

"So he is still here", Dosu murmured to himself. He must be the enormous chakra I'm sensing, he thought after remembering how powerful he was in the forest of death. "Well as far as the ninja trailing Sasuke goes we cant be the ones you want, our village doesn't even know that we're here or even that we're alive"

" Look the details aren't for me to worry about, you need to come with me or be killed this is your last chance. Suddenly the Chakra Dosu had been sensing elevated to even more enormous amounts. He looked up and narrowly missed being stepped on by a huge orange paw. There was another explosion and trees were up welded revealing a second foot this one a beige color with blue marking on it.

As soon as he laid eyes on it Dosu began to shake. The furry thing hanging off of his back began to move around rapidly and it's hair stood on end. "The Hiru-Oni!! After so long being dormant, why is it activating now" It writhed and thrashed and Dosu acted with it, then he started glowing a sickening shade of blackish purple, his pupils contracted to little dots that glowed red except for a tiny black dot in the middle.

"What the heck is going on", Azuma shouted, looking first at the two gigantic feet and them at Dosu. "What the hell are you"

"Hgggggghrraaaah" was all Dosu responded. He stood up having been on the ground from the wrenching pain, his arms hung loosely at his sides. He looked distantly at Azuma's direction as if he wasn't even there and them turned back toward the feet. He ran toward them both and thrust his arms into each of them and began glowing even more. He withdrew his hands just in time for the orange paw to mysteriously transform into a red amphibious looking foot. He then put his hands together and the glowing stopped.

"Your not human are you kid", Azuma said, preparing for what ever was about to happen. The Hiru-Oni on Dosu's back stood straight up. It grew longer and longer and turned a beige, sandy color and gained markings the same as the Shakaku's, it then split into nine tails. The Sand color fur began spreading along Dosu's whole body until he resembled Gaara's semi possessed state except he looked like Dosu instead of Gaara and he had a long Kyubi snout and face. The only things to remain the same were Dosu's two feet that stuck out of the sand like Gaara's did. His arm's had turned into sandy fur covered Fox paws but the fingers were more spread out and Shakaku like.

Azuma tried to react as the terrifying sight sprang out at him, but was not fast enough. He had tried throw shuriken at his face but the sand reacted the same way it did for Gaara and blocked the shuriken. Dosu launched his sand arm into his stomach knocking the wind clear out of him, he was thrown several yards.

"Your definitely not the same kid, not even close", he said as he staggered to his feet. "You've been taken over by something". Dosu attacked again but this time Azuma was able to jump out of the way in time. As he looked down he saw that there was still a tuft of whitish fur on Dosu's back that had been unchanged and was still glowing. Instinctively he dove for it and stabbed him right through the back in the glowing tuft. Dosu cringed in pain and fell backwards. The tails coming out of his back receded as did the fur until the only thing that was left was the original Hiru- Oni.

"Well thats one Sound Ninja down, about a hundred more to go" Azuma said as Dosu's eyes rolled to the back of his head, presuming him for dead.


	7. Chapter 7

its been a real long while since i last updated this so you might wanna look back at the past entries to know whats going on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dosu awoke with the sun shining brightly in his face. He got up and found that he was on a roof top. Hai was looking over Zaku who had not yet woken up. Kin was standing up looking down below.

"It doesn't look like the sound ninjas have breached this part of the village yet, but there making it this way, though it looks like the Anbu will be able to take care of them"

"Where are we" said Zaku weakly", standing up. He moved his arms and they felt good as new. He could feel the stitches in his chest where the kunai had gone in but he felt no pain.

"I healed your wounds," Hai said quietly. "One of the reasons Lord Orochimaru had a specific interest in me". He mumbled. "Though as a medical ninja I lack any medical Jutsu but my ability to mix up anesthesia makes my usefulness on the same level as the sound four". Dosu patted the Hiru Oni, was no longer moving and he felt fine. "You actually did good kid, congratulations"

"Yeah, well if your as important as the Sound Five then why were you thrown away in the trash like us" Zaku said scowling and Hai got quite again sadly put his hands in his pockets.

"Quiet Zaku" said Dosu, "Now we still have work to do. The nation that betray us is still in the village and we can stand here and let them stay"

"Okay, so let's go" said Kin, "We should probably start where we left off, at the Chunin Exams arena". Hai stayed behind again and the three of them raced off to the arena. They got to the top and watched he battle ensuing below. was holding his own against Baki who seemed to be tiring out rapidly. Kakashi and Gai were still easily handling the flood of sound ninja and sand ninja that were flooding in even though there numbers were increasing.

"Look down there", Kin said spying a troop of Sound Ninja trying to escape the battle. They almost got to the arena exit when it was blocked by a large boy, at least 12 feet tall. The fat kid that I defeated at the Chunin exams, Dosu thought.

"Get out of our way stupid kid", one the Sound ninjas said preparing a Jutsu. He was stopped mid hand sign, behind him and his companions stood Shikamaru with his shadow splitting and leading into their shadows. Suddenly, one after the other, the ninja fell to the ground. One they were all down Ino stepped out of the shadows.

"Nice work Ino, you too Choji", said Shikamaru.

Else where in the arena Gai and Kakashi were continuing to fight off the Sound Ninja, in the distance two Sound ninja were preparing a Sniper attack on the two of them. They were about to launch their knives but they were struck down where they stood, behind them Hinata stood with her hand out stretched with Byakugan on, she drew her hands back and sat back down, scared by what she had just done. In the stands below Sound Ninja looked up at their fallen comrades. "Hey what the hell just happened-", said one of them but was cut off mid sentences by Kiba's Fang over Fang cyclone.

Down in the Medical wing, the Medical ninja were being surrounded by Sand Ninja. They threw their Kunai at them but their knives were stopped by other projectiles. Behind them Ten Ten stood with her shuriken in hand. While they were distracted Neji jumped in front of the Medical ninja and palm rotated the Sand Ninja away.

"To think, Little Leaf Genin defeating Sound Ninja Jonin in order to protect their village. There is truly something odd about this village"

"Well it looks like the Leaf Ninja have the arena taken care of", Kin said "It looks like some Sound and Sand ninja that breached the Anbu perimeter still haven't been taken care of yet, their coming this way as reinforcements, Still the Anbu should be able to take care of them"

"But are we just going to sit around and let the village that betray us be destroyed by someone else" Dosu asked. Zaku answered his question by jumping down from the stands, and headed toward the advancing troops. He stopped right before them, and they didn't attack because of his headband. He leaned toward them and opened his mouth and yelled. This time the sound blast came out strong and loud and sent the ninjas sprawling. He smiled at the results and pointed his fists at the remaining Ninja. The blasts rang out from his knuckles and knocked them all down. The Ninjas surrounded him and jumped into the air, He raised his head let out a giant blast from his mouth sending them all up into the sky. Ten Sound Ninja raced toward him with kunai knives at the ready. He raised his arms to his sides airplane style again, five clones came out side by side one after the other all with there arms stretched out.

"Sound Clones eh"? One of them said, well we can deal with that. "Shadow Clone Jutsu". There were now a hundred of them rushing at the six Zakus. He could see that there were far too much for him to handle.

"Zaku you reckless fool", Dosu shouted, rushing in front of him. He used the vibrations from his melody arm to disrupt the clones and make them all pop. "You can't rush into battle like that you little idiot, we need a battle plan. Now Battle Scenario C. Lets Go!" Zaku turned around angrily and scowled at Dosu. "You little prick; don't be telling me what to do you got that." They turned back around to face the on coming ninja. "Now go!", Dosu shouted. Zaku made four more clones and rushed at the ninjas. He stopped right before he got to them and his clones jumped around the mob and surrounded them. "Sound Shield!" they all shouted. Their chakra shields connected and the mob of Sound Ninja were boxed in. The Zakus then made a hand signal in unison. They disappeared and five Dosu's appeared in their place.

"What the-" One of the Sound ninja said. "Sound Shield Jutsu", all of the Dosus rang out at once. Their shields appeared around Zaku's Shield and connected the same way. "Sound Dome". The original Dosu said, and all the shields connected at the top. "Sound Oven Jutsu", he shouted and the vibrations from his melody arm rang out and traveled through the Sound Dome with the same effect it had on Unagito.

"Well that was fun", Dosu said sarcastically. "Now we can't keep messing with these foolish foot soldiers. We need to concentrate on finding Orochimaru, if he is still in the village that is." They looked toward the horizon and saw that leaving would not come so easy. More Sand and Sound Ninja than before were heading their way. "Crap", said Zaku.

The Sound and Sand Shinobi advanced, this time recognizing the three of them as enemies having witnessed them take down their comrades. "Get Down!" shouted Kin who jumped in front of them. She grabbed a great bundle of needles from her pouch and pointed her hands at the on coming mob. "Ninja Art Rapid fire Jutsu". Like rounds from a machine gun, needles were launched from her hand without even moving her arms. They were showered with needles and fell as they ran. Each needle had a string attached to the end maneuvered through the body of ninja after ninja right through their solar plexus. When the needles dropped each of them had thread going through bodies of Shinobi. The threads all lead into one long thread Kin held in her hand. She produced two extending poles from her needle bag and lashed them together using the string. She then took a large cloth from her bag and draped it over the cross she had made. "Fire style, Corpse Kite Jutsu". The cloth draped over the cross suddenly shrunk and became tight over the cross making a kite. Kin launched it into the air and the kite flew off over the remaining fleet dragging with it not bows or ribbons, but the dead bodies of their allies. The kite soon dropped from the air dropping the bodies on the fleet, which detonated on contact. The explosions were massive and destroyed many surrounding buildings. The fleet was totally destroyed.

"Well that was fun", said Kin. "We've wasted almost all of our chakra on one attack". There was a scream in the distance. They looked up and saw that Hai was being surrounded by Ninja. "Damn kid", she said, and they all jumped toward the mob. Zaku blasted at one of the offenders and landed in his place. The three of them were again surrounded by Ninja. Zaku held his arms out at an angle

"Super Sonic Sound Wave"! He shouted and blasted some of the ninja away. One if the ninja evaded the attack and went around the three of them. He charged at Hai. Instinctively Zaku jumped in between Hai and the Ninja and blasted him with a mouth blast. The Ninja's Kunai dug deep into his shoulder.

"You saved me"! Hai said, extremely surprised. Zaku himself was in bewilderment looking in disbelief at what he had just done.

"Zaku what the hell was that!" Dosu shouted from the side lines as he was fighting off a ninja.

"Why would you jump into an enemy attack dumbass", Kin interjected.

"Shut up!" said Zaku, very annoyed. He blasted away the two Ninja they were fighting. A third Ninja jumped from the crowd and went at Hai again knocking Zaku out of the way. This time Hai let an enormous scream. The scream was so loud that the foundation of the building they were on began to rumble. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin all wore earplugs that minimized the loud sounds of their own attacks so they were left unharmed but most of the surrounding ninja fell down cold.

"What the hell was that", said Zaku looking at the kid, who just sat down scared. As the fight went on the number of Ninja actually seemed to increase instead of dwindle. Three of them were eventually surrounded back to back.

"Well", said Dosu, "I'm extremely surprised to say its been a pleasure working with you two"

"Yeah, same"

"Yep"

Throwing a Sound Shield around Hai, the three of them yelled in unison "Wind style, Gale Revolution Jutsu" They spun around together in one big cyclone and all at once used all of there remaining chakra to unleash all of there attacks at once. Most of the shingles fell of the roof and the surrounding roofs were blown off. All the surrounding Ninja were completely whipped out. The three of them fell down together, exhausted, still back to back and fell unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Dosu awoke to find Zaku and Kin sleeping against him, still out cold. In the distance he saw that the Leaf village Shinobi had taken back the village. All Sand and Sound Ninja were gone, no where to be seen. In the distance the giant shadowy cube was receding. And he could see Orochimaru surrounded by some other ninja leaving the scene.

"Yes runaway, run while you still can, but no matter where you run we will find you. My lord" Dosu recited maliciously. He stood up and carried Zaku and Kin on his back. Hai, who had been guarding them while they were slept, stood up and followed Dosu back to their room.

Later that night, Dosu sat gazing out at the full moon in the window as Kin, and Zaku were getting bandaged up.

"So you checked those coffins kid?" Asked Zaku.

"Yes it was as I said before", answered Hai. "The bodies inside them were dead."

"So then its true, the three of us weren't meant to kill Sasuke at all", said Zaku, "We were here for that Jutsu, we were here just to die." Hai looked solemn.

"Orochimaru always said my Kekkei Genkai made me unique, I had always thought that meant I was more than his other soldiers, I thought it meant I was more than just one of his pawns."

"That third coffin wasn't meant for you Hai", said Dosu. Hai looked at him in surprise. "Based on the abilities you showed today, it would have been foolish for Orochimaru to teach you to master that ability only to sacrifice you later". "Zaku, Kin, and I were just given weapons as our abilities and taught how to use them, no big trouble, but yours looks like it took much teaching to perfect. If I hadn't been "killed" by Gaara I would have been in the coffin alongside Zaku and Kin and the three of us would be dead."

"He lied to all of us." Kin shouted, "He said he would make us all stronger, that killing Sasuke and passing this exam was the test we had to pass", she paused "It was all just a lie, he didn't take us to make us stronger, he took us because we were already weak, because he needed three soldiers to sacrifice". Zaku groaned, he remembered life before Orochimaru, being too weak to fight for himself, needing to steal and suffer the consequences in order to survive. All until he met Orochimaru and received his chakra skeleton. He had thought his life had changed for good and that he would never have to take a beating to get what he wanted ever again. But he was wrong. The skeleton was only made to gain his trust and his arms were only healed so the 2nd Hokage would be able to use him. It was all a lie.

"So kid", he said turning over to Hai, was that thing you did earlier, with all that screaming.

"That", Hai began, "Was the reason Orochimaru trained me so vigorously." The three of them gave him their full attention. " He had told me about you two, Zaku and Dosu. The weapons woven into your bodies were based off of my Kekkei Genkai.". "I have almost total control over the element of sound. I can emit screams at such a high pitch I can make your ear drums explode, or scream at such a low pitch that its stops brain function and as you saw before I can scream at such high decibels that almost becomes a physical blast. I also can control how my opponent and myself hear. I can make any sound as loud or soft as I want it and my most prized gift is that I can detect the movement of any object around with such precision its like I can tell what my opponent is going to do before they do it. Lord Orochimaru used to call my ability the Auditory Sharingan.

Everyone save for Kin was listening intently. She was lost in nostalgia, remembering how she became to be in Orochimaru's possession. It had bee only two years since it happened. Her friends and her in the Village Hidden In The Mountains, practicing needle throwing, Kin had always fallen short at this skill, her aim was shabby and here needles never hit their mark. The four of them had been going home after a day of practicing when they were ambushed in an alley. Four men stood before them and started running toward them. However, since they had just been practicing the four girls had weapons in hand and threw them at them men. . .

Three of them fell. Kin's needles had gone off target and the man they were aimed for jumped on top of her. Her scared friends ran away, but because she wasn't skilled enough she was not able to escape. The four men each took turns ravishing her. Violating her until she was broken and bleeding and too weak to fight back any more. Until a fifth man stood in the alley, the four turned around to see him. He casually raised his arms out in front of him. Kin watched in horror as the man's fingers turned into snakes, snakes that extended out toward the four men, wrapping around each of them, suffocating them, and biting chunks out of their flesh slowly mutilating three of them to death. He purposely let the fourth one escape, the one that had originally attacked Kin.

He stepped toward the frightened girl, picked her up, dusted her off and told her to put her clothes back on. She quickly put her ripped shirt and pants on and tried to run but the man stopped her. He place six special silver needles in her hand and pointed her toward the way the rapist had run, and then disappeared into thin air. Kin, without even really thinking about what she was doing, slowly walked in the direction the man had pointed until she found the rapist. His path was blocked by an enormous snake. The terrified man turned around to see the little teenaged girl he had just raped standing in his way. The snake man appeared behind her again.

"You know what this man just did", he said in creepy womanish voice. "These needles are special, they will hit any where you will them too." "You know what to do." And he was gone again. She looked into the rapist's eyes, the eyes that had just been staring into her's with crazed lust were now staring with pure terror. A look of pure hatred appeared on her face. She threw one of the needles into the center of the man's knee cap. He roared in pain, but she was not finished. She threw the second into his wrist, avoiding the vital blood vessels; she threw the third one into his throat, again avoiding the blood vessels. The fourth one landed in his forehead going deep enough to only slightly pierce his brain. He writhed in pain.

"Good", said the snake man again appearing behind her. "Now use the sixth one to finish it." Kin raised the last needle, The look of hatred had not lessened even viewing the man's pain. But instead of throwing at the man she snapped to needle in half and threw it to the ground. This action surprised even Orochimaru. She stood their watching as the man died, very, very slowly. Orochimaru was significantly impressed.

"Well my dear I certainly didn't expect you to be strong enough to kill the man in such away. But it seems your aim leaves something to be desired." She looked down at her hands, covered with dirt and blood. "If you come with me I can make sure you have precision accuracy, you'll be able to hit a tick on a tree from a mile away"

At that he turned and started walking away. He turned back around. "So are you coming or not?" Kin turned to face the village that she had called home for twelve years and then turned back around toward Orochimaru. She walked toward him and left her village behind…

"He trained with me every day until my aiming was absolutely perfect", Kin said aloud. Dosu and Zaku turned to her. "But it was only to gain my trust, so I could just be sacrificed."

Dosu sat back, It had been two years since he had met Orochimaru also. He was trying to control a demon, the Hiru-Oni. He had unleashed it hoping to use its awesome powers to amplify his own. But as soon as it had been released it went out of control and went to find someone worthy to latch onto. It found a 14 year old boy who had been walking home from the grocery store, it attacked his whole body and left it scared and beaten and had latched onto his back sucking its chakra. By the time Orochimaru found the boy it was clear that the Hiru Oni would definitely not be a suitable weapon for himself so he turned to leave.

"Please, help me", the boy said. Orochimaru turned around. The only way he wanted to help him was to kill him now. His tongue turned into a snake and he was about to kill the boy until he thought of something. This boy had to be of exceptional strength in order to have survived with the Hiru Oni on its back.

"Boy what is your name"

"Dosu", he said weakly.

"Well Dosu I'll make you a deal, If you swear you allegiance and your life to serving my will then I will relieve you of this pain. The pain was growing more immense by the minute for Dosu and he could feel that the end was near.

"I swear it" He said with his last breaths.

"Five pronged Seal!" Shouted Orochimaru. He slammed the Hiru-Oni in the back and it had been dormant ever since.

"He then ended the Hiru-Oni project, fitted me with the Melody Arm, and taught me the ways of the Sound.", said Dosu. "He taught us all that to exist without a purpose is to not exist at all and that our purpose in life was to serve him. If we did not serve him it was the same as being dead."

"Well we served him that's what ended up almost killing us", said Zaku angrily.

"So then its settled then", said Dosu "The three us have new purpose in living". Kin and Zaku both nodded. "We live, to kill, Lord Orochimaru.". . .


	10. Chapter 10

It was a month later and it seemed that they had finally found their niche in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They had shed their Sound Ninja garb and now dressed in blue and green clothes like common Leaf villagers. They had even opened up a music store with what little cash they had in which they lived in. Zaku was sitting at the register, unbearably bored, while Kin was out back, exhausted. Surround her was dozens of bull's-eyes each with two or three needles dead in the center of it. Zaku was contemplating how to kill himself to rid himself of the boredom when Kin walked in.

"Where is Hai?" she asked, He's five minutes late for his Taijutsu training.

"I dun no", grumbled Zaku, I think Dosu asked him to do something. Just then Dosu walked into the store.

"He's still in that coma, so is his Sensei. There's no doubt in my mind that he confronted Orochimaru, he's the only man that could do so much damage to a person with out killing him"

"And why wouldn't he want to kill Sasuke?" said Zaku. "He sent us to do it."

"We were just meant to be test for Sasuke's and he passed the test. Now it seems that Orochimaru really wants to keep him alive."

"What about his teammates?" asked Kin, "The blonde oaf and the pink haired brat." Zaku tensed at the mention of the girl that had beat him up.

"The pink haired one sits at his bed side, never leaves, and I sent Hai to spy on the orange one." Hai appeared in the doorway.

"Naruto Uzumaki is no where to be found. He's not in the village and his house is empty."

"No matter", said Dosu, "We know where Sasuke is and it doesn't seem like he's going anywhere soon, we'll know when he wakes up. If we have Sasuke then eventually we will have Orochimaru."

"Still its best to know if it was him or not that did that to Sasuke." said Zaku. "If that Uzumaki kid isn't home then we should check his house to see if we find something."

Zaku and Dosu went in through Naruto's front door. "What kind of idiot leaves his front door unlocked?" said Zaku.

"The same kind of idiot that's fallen asleep while his teammates battle", answered Dosu. "But I hear he's powerful none the less, he defeated that boy with the white eyes and", he paused to hold back a shudder. "Gaara of the Sand."

"That little runt didn't seem so tough", said Zaku. He picked up a carton of milk off the table and drank it. "He probably just got lucky." Dosu looked around the house.

"Its hard to believe one little boy lives in a house alone." Dosu said, "Who pays for it?"

"Kid must be loaded", said Zaku, handing Dosu the milk.

They left the house, finding nothing of interest, and headed home. They passed a large crowd by the center of the city.

"What could that be for?" said Dosu.

"I don't know lets go check it ou-", he cut of mid sentence. A look of extreme displeasure and unconformity spread across his face. Dosu's expression mirrored his own. Theirs eyes turned round and white t heir stomachs made a giant churning sound and they both sped off, fast as lightning, toward home.

Waiting at their house was a group of Chunin. Kin and Hai were tied up in a corner. The ninja heard Zaku and Dosu coming and readied their knives. Dosu and Zaku ran inside the house a bowled over the blockade of ninja in their path and head straight for the adjacent bathrooms.

"What is that boy?" shouted Dosu from inside his stall. "What kind of a human being drinks month old milk for breakfast!"

"GAH! He's not human, that blonde kid, if feel like my bowels are about to explode!" shouted Zaku. Thirty minutes later they both walked out of bathroom, very weak kneed and immediately fell unconscious. A sleep Jutsu had just been cast upon them.

They awoke inside the chamber room of the Hokage. Jonin and Chunin of the Leaf village surrounded them on all sides.

"Lady Hokage", started one of the ninja. "These are three trespassers you asked us to bring to you."

"Ugh, you buffoon", Lady Tsunade said, I said if you find them, get rid of them. Not bring them here for me to deal with."

"Who the hell are you", shouted Zaku.

"Tch, insolent little brat" she said, "Weren't you at the ceremony this morning? I am the new Hokage of this village." She opened up a book of files. In it she found the files on Zaku, Kin, and Dosu. "It says here you came to this village to take part in the Chunin Exam, two of you didn't make it through the second round and one of you. . . died?", she seemed puzzle. "Any way, you all disappeared right about the time that the Sound Village turned on the Leaf Village, and furthermore your passports to this village expired a month ago. Your all illegally trespassing, not to mention the fact that we're at war with your country." Dosu looked around. He saw that this was not the time for a fight; the four of them would be annihilated at a few seconds with all the ninja standing around. Diplomacy was his only option. "It would be obvious to anyone reading this that you are all spies for the Sound Village and need to be exterminated immediately"

"My lady", Dosu began "It-"

"Let me finish!" interrupted Tsunade. Dosu shut his mouth abruptly. "However, there have been numerous reports from the date of the invasion, that there were three treasonous Sound Ninja that took down a great chunk of the Invasion force". Dosu saw his opening.

"Lady Tsunade", he began, "The crime of treason in not on our hands. We did not betray our village rather our village betrayed us. The Sound Village cast us aside like trash so we slaughtered them like swine. You can not condemn us to death for being spies for village we are no longer apart of. We are more like refugees." Tsunade paused for a minute deciding on what to do with them.

"Hmm, all evidence points to what you're saying to be true. Very well, but we do not house refugees; you all must become contributing citizens to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"We already own a shop in the city, that contributing", said Kin.

"Oh no, we're not in need of more shops", said Tsunade. "Everyone say hello to the Hidden Leaf Village's newest Genin." She stamped each of their files and it was so.

"Shit!" said Zaku as they were walking home. "We don't got time to be doing missions for this stupid village"

"Its not the worst that could have happened. She could have just had us killed", said Kin.

"But still we need to concentrate on finding Orochimaru and doing ninja missions will cut into that time", said Dosu. "But it doesn't look like there's any way of getting out of this. Our mission begins tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

The forest outside of the Leaf village was quiet, save for the rustling of leaves as Dosu, Zaku, Hai and Kin went through the trees.

"This is so stupid", started Zaku, "We won't have time to train and get stronger for Orochimaru if we're doing cruddy missions for this stupid village everyday"

"Yes its foolish at best, but we in order to stay in this village we need to earn our keep and we don't really have anywhere else to go.", Dosu said. "Besides seeing as we have not idea where Orochimaru is we need him to come to us and the only chances of that happening are in the village Hidden in the Leaves."

"But if Hai is here than how who's going to keep track of the whereabouts of Uchiha and Uzumaki." Kin said.

"Naruto and Sasuke out both on a mission to the village of Rice and Tea as ninja escorts, We should be back to the village before they get back"


End file.
